Rose
Rose was a human female born on the city world of Coruscant to a dysfunctional family. She would later on fight in 3 wars to come and become one of the most skilled hand to hand combat experts in Delta Squad. Biography Early Life Rose was born into a troubled family on Coruscant and found herself being detached from her father and brother. Her brother Jaden was 10 years older than her and grew up with anger problems and jealousy. When Jaden was found force sensitive and sent to train with the Jedi, he betrayed them and became a dark Jedi and went hunting for his family. Rose's mom and dad were able to send her off to Nar-Shadaa as they left her to find help, but never came back. The Roman Wars M4-78 Campaign After the war, Rose and Bruce would make friends with an arms dealer named Clay but since they were still loyal to the Republic, they had to betray their friend Clay and expose his business, causing him to become bankrupt and lose his home and money to feed his family, leaving him furious and vengeful. Years later Clay would work with the warlord Vikram to search for M4-78 and seek revenge on Rose and Bruce by using them for their search and killing them later. Clay was able to work with them on a heist on Tempus for info to M4-78 and betrayed Rose and Bruce while he left to Telos to continue the search with Vikram. Rose and Bruce were able to live and continued their quest to seek revenge on them bu teaming up with Jonathan, Hanhar, Bruce, Vett, and Vao for a short time. After Vao hacked into Clay's journals to get a head start, they traveled to Anoat where they found the last clues to M4, but were chased off the planet by Vikram and Clay. They fled to Cloud City for repairs but were once again ambushed by Vikram and Clay along with Roman. Rose and the others were forced to watch Bruce get tortured for information to the rebel base and M4, which he gave up both. Rose, Vett, TC-6, and Hanhar were able to escape with the help of Andres and Kortez and they rescued Bruce while they traveled to M4-78 and killed Clay in the process. After Bruce went into the core to defeat Vikram, they all escaped to Yavin IV where the Empire was on their way. Rose helped in the evacuation of the rebel base and helped relocate the rebel fleet. The Battle of Maximus Prime Three years later at the final battle of the war, Rose was sent with the ground team to attack the planets central tower and by destroying the deployed AT-AT walkers. Rose was sent with Mandalore to hack into the uplinks to allow the Y-wings to bomb the walkers. Rose was able to activate the final uplink and almost died when a stormtrooper threw a grenade at the scaffolding above her. Mandalore took her to get medical attention and was able to escape when the planet's surface was fired on by the Sun Crusher. The Victorian Wars Death Rose died very early on in the war when the first attack on Coruscant began between the Remnant and New Republic. Rose was looking after James Prim in a building near the Republic Embassy where they both died when Victoria unintentionally blew the building to bits from the battle outside. Rose would later be made into a statue as well and be mourned heavily by her brother Jaden. Legacy Rose was remembered heavily by her husband Cole Hamilton and brother Jaden. Jaden went on to develop a lightsaber combat form called the Rose and was a modified version of the form V combat form. Bruce mostly missed her for her humor and great help during the M4-78 campaign, saying that "she gave life to the crew when we were in our time of need".